


Dreamcatcher

by Sagarc



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagarc/pseuds/Sagarc
Summary: King has a bad dream and needs to calm himself down.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I decided to write for one of my favourite BL couples of all time.  
> I hope season 2 treats these boys kindly.

King’s eyes shot open in an instant, his heart racing a mile a minute, breath heavy and uneven. The details of the nightmare he had just awoken from fading with each passing moment, but the fear and panic remaining.   
He sat up in his bed, running a trembling hand through his dark hair and trying to collect his thoughts, steady his heart. “Just… a dream…“ He whispers to himself. “A bad… bad dream…” 

Looking around the dimly-lit room, King tries to calm himself, confirm that he is safe, in his room, in his bed, everything was ok. But the panic stayed with him.   
Turning to his side King looked at the younger man lying next to him in his bed. Ram, _‘Ai’Ning’_ , sleeping peacefully, lying on his side, facing away from King. 

The older boy’s eyes took in the sight of Ram, focussing in on the tattoo under his left ear. An intricate, beautiful dreamcatcher. King remembered the younger boy telling him about how he had gotten the tattoo, in an attempt to ward off his bad dreams. Not that the tattoo had managed to actually help. He remembered his own words he had used to comfort Ram during that conversation. _“Everything will be fine after you wake up.” “That’s right, it was just a bad dream… it can’t hurt me. Everything’s fine…”_ King thought to himself, eyes still fixated on Ram’s dreamcatcher. He didn’t even notice that his heart had calmed down, or that his breathing had evened out, his mind now completely focussed on the ‘Cool Boy’ next to him. 

He had never expected that He and Ram would have gotten as close as they did. What had started out as just simple curiosity about a quiet, tattooed boy he glimpsed through a gap in a bookshelf, had evolved into such a deep bond, a deep understanding, Ram had become such an important part of his life so naturally since they met that in no time at all they had now found themselves living together in King’s condo, sharing a bed. It had scared King how close they were getting, these new feelings welling up inside of him, but it also felt right.   
He had made the effort to break through Ai’Ning’s cold exterior, and gotten to know the sweet, protective, caring boy underneath, come to understand him, even without words, and now it was his duty to not betray the trust Ram had placed in him by opening up to him, and to be there and support his Nong as much as possible.   
Ram was important to King, Ram was special, and King wanted to do everything he could to help him smile, and be there for him.

Feeling more at peace, King settled back down into bed, taking one last glance at Ram before drifting off into a sound sleep, his bad dreams chased away by his living dreamcatcher.   
Unaware of how many times Ram had woken up in the middle of the night and done exactly the same thing, finding comfort and safety in the form of P’King by his side, eternally thankful that the nosy 2nd year had tried so hard to get to know him, and now knew him better than anyone else. 


End file.
